Senior Year
by KanbiAme
Summary: For the first time in my life I feel like I'm giving up on something...But sadly unless there is some devine intervention this story will be discontinued...Thank you to those who were following the story, I loved the audience, I'm sorry.
1. Prolouge The Return

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hi everyone! Welcome to my first FanFic! It was completely written by me.  
  
KiKi: No it wasn't! I helped too!  
  
KanbiAme: OK, OK, So my Sista KiKi Helped too.But 90% of the plot is mine! But I should get it straight right now.I DO NOT OWN CardCaptor Sakura!! I do however own this plot and the some of the characters in the following chapters. I will list them in the opening of the next chapter.  
  
KiKi: Remember, this is Sista Kanbi's first FanFic, so basically it might suck.  
  
KanbiAme: HEY! ::looks at KiKi.KiKi gives her the 'you know it' look:: OK yea.It might suck.  
  
KiKi: Thank you!.  
  
KanbiAme: But only cuz of the characters YOU came up with.  
  
KiKi: HEY!  
  
KanbiAme: Well we are gonna leave you to it now.We're gonna duke it out right here.  
  
KiKi: yea! See ya when your done! ::Turns to KanbiAme:: your mine little girl!  
  
KanbiAme: who you callin little?  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood on the front porch, a shaking hand reaching for the doorbell. Three long years since he had been back. Three long years where there was only one thing on his mind, and that was her. He heard the bell inside the house and steady footsteps to the door.  
  
"May I help you?" Her father asked looking at the young man.  
  
"Hai. Is Sakura home?" He replied.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, she went over to Tomoyo's for lunch, she should be back in a few minutes though.. Would you like to come in and wait for her?"  
  
"Sure. Thank you." He replied, entering the house.  
  
"Anytime. You're Sakura's friend Li right?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're back, Sakura has missed you quite a bit. She talks about you all the time." This brought a slight blush to the teen's face.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the front door open, the butterflies returned to his stomach.  
  
"Daddy, I'm home!" the voice of his angel rang out.  
  
"We're in the living room Sakura." Her father replied.  
  
"We're? Who's ove." She started, walking into the room and stopping in the doorway. "SYAORAN!?!?" The first thing she did after that was throw herself into his arms crying joyfully into his shoulder. He eagerly returned the gesture.  
  
"Sakura, I missed you so much." Syaoran said holding her as close as humanly possible at the moment.  
  
"Not nearly as much as I missed you! How long are you staying for?"  
  
"My Mother said to finish out high school and then we'd talk about it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"OMG! I have to call Tomoyo!" she shouted as she pulled herself from his arms and ran out of the room leaving two very shocked men.  
  
"Truthfully, I haven't seen her this cheerful since you left." Fujitaka said with a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, she'd been so depressed and lonely I didn't think I'd ever see her smile and shout and run around ever again."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"It's not your fault. You had no choice but to go back. The important thing is that you're here for her now."  
  
-Later that night, in the park- "Where will you stay?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"In my apartment. I knew I'd come back, so we never got rid of it." He replied.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I'm more trust worth now that I'm 14."  
  
"Oh. But I have one question." She said, stopping in the middle of the path.  
  
"What is it?" He asked turning around to face her.  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"Why do you think, Silly? I promised I'd come back for you. I love you." He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned onto his chest.  
  
"I love you too." He gently pulled away from her. He couldn't contain himself any longer as he leaned down towards her and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. As the kiss trailed on, she put her arms around his neck and played with his ever messy chestnut locks.  
  
He slowly broke the kiss. "I'm never going to leave you again. I promise. I'll be here forever." He then embraced her into another kiss, this one getting deeper than the first, as she parted her lips so they could both explore uncharted territories.  
  
-Years Later-  
  
It was three years ago that my Syaoran came back to me. We've been together since that fateful day. I love him more than ever, as our school years come to an end. We're 17 now. Seniors in high school with two weeks left until graduation and prom. In that time we have plenty going on, with our senior trip that starts today. As the 10 of us embark on a trip that starts the part of our lives that was both joyful and disastrous. It all starts, tomorrow.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well what do you think?  
  
KiKi: ::Holds steak to eye:: I think you got a mean right hook.  
  
KanbiAme: Not you . The reader.  
  
KiKi: Oh..  
  
KanbiAme: well I'm gonna go knock some more sense into Sista KiKi here. Remember to please Review! But please be gentle.it is my first FanFic.  
  
KiKi: and I'll make sure she remembers to update soon!  
  
KiKi and KanbiAme ::Wave goodbye:: BYE!!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	2. Chapter 1 Senior Trip and New Friends

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hi again! And Welcome! Well once again forgive me because this is my first FanFic. Also please forgive me for not updating in a while.Started school last week and life has turned back to hell.I'll try to update at least once a week.if not I'll be finishing the story this Sunday.  
  
KiKi: Yea, Yea, Yea.Get to the beans!  
  
KanbiAme: Shut up KiKi! You're going to give away all the funny parts aren't you?  
  
KiKi: I'm only trying to annoy you.  
  
KanbiAme: That's why you have siblings! I'm not your real sister.I'm just a Sista!  
  
KiKi: Oh.  
  
KanbiAme: ::Sweatdrops:: Well once again, I DO NOT OWN CCS. We do however own the following characters : Xander Xavior; Daemeon Ryiolda; Dimitri Shiro; Jaenelle; Keaona; Kovu Hayden; Jacki; and Kim.  
  
KiKi: Well enjoy! ::turns to Kanbi:: Pass the popcorn.  
  
KanbiAme: there is no popcorn.  
  
Kiki: Oh.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Monday-  
  
"Come on guys! Get the rest of the bags into the cars!" Eriol shouted to everyone standing in Tomoyo's driveway. "We gotta go soon, or we won't make it before night fall!"  
  
"Hold your horses. It's your girlfriend who's got enough bags for all of us three times over!" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
"Of course it would be a lot easier if there weren't 10 of us going." Rika said putting her bag in the back of Takashi's truck.  
  
"But where's the fun if were all not together?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think that's all of it." Takashi said closing the hatch to his tan Suburban.  
  
"Then let's hit the road!" Xander shouted climbing into the back of Syaoran's dark green Nissan X-Terra with his girlfriend Naoko.  
  
"This is so exciting! Camping with all of my best friends!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, think of it, the hiking, the fishing, the picnics, the campfires, the tents, the entertainment." Naoko started.  
  
"Entertainment? Syaoran did you bring your guitar?" Sakura asked making him sweatdrop as he drove away from Tomeda.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think that's the kind of entertainment she means Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
" I think she means ghost stories." Xander said making Naoko smile evilly. "What was that one you told me last night? About the girl who was taken by the ghosts."  
  
"HOE?!?! G-g-g-g-ghosts?" Sakura asked tucking her knees under her chin in the front seat.  
  
"Sakura, I think they are only joking with you. Don't take them seriously. There is no such things as ghosts." Syaoran explained as Sakura sighed with relief. "Monsters however are a different story."  
  
"HOE!" Sakura went right back to her position hugging her knees.  
  
"Good one Syaoran!" Xander said behind him.  
  
"I don't think it's funny." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Oh come on Sakura, we're just having a little fun. It's all just a joke. Right Syaoran?" Naoko said.  
  
"Yea, a joke. Sure." Syaoran said with a grin creeping across his face.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
-About 20 minutes later-  
  
"Pst.. Syaoran," Xander whispered. "Don't you think it's funny how chicks always fall asleep on car rides?" He asked a sleeping Naoko in his lap.  
  
"First of all, they aren't 'Chicks', they are people too, and second , I think it's cute." He replied looking over at Sakura's sleeping form next to him. A smile creeping across his face.  
  
"Woah, you think something's cute? Who are you turning into? Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hell no, I'm not THAT obsessed! I just think Sakura's cute while she sleeps."  
  
"You're hopeless dude."  
  
"Just shut up before you wake them up." He turned his attention back to the road.  
  
-A Few Hours Later-  
  
"Sakura.Sakura." Syaoran said gently shaking Sakura from her sleep.  
  
"Mmmm.Syaoran? Where are we?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"We're at the site. We need your help pitching the tents."  
  
"Oh.Ok."  
  
Soon they had their 3 tents set up. One for the girls, one for the guys, and one for the food and just hanging out in. It was nearing nightfall, so Xander and Daemeon (Rika's boyfriend) set out to find some dry wood for the fire. When they returned Syaoran started a fire while the girls looked through the bags for the food.  
  
"Beans.beans..and more beans. Hey! Who packed the food?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I think Takashi and Chiharu did." Rika replied.  
  
"Where are they? Do you know?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"They went off into the woods.ALONE." Naoko laughed.  
  
A practically pissed Tomoyo walked to the edge of the site and yelled into the woods, "Takashi, Chiharu, you 2 better get back here RIGHT NOW!"  
  
A few moments later they emerged from the woods followed by 4 strangers.  
  
"You called us?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yeah, did you realize the only food you packed was BEANS?!?!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I told Takashi to pack the food." Chiharu stated. All eyes turned to the grinning young man.  
  
"Did you know that beans were once." he started but was soon cut off from Chiharu choking him.  
  
"What were you THINKING?!?! We can't live off beans!" She yelled.  
  
"Chiharu, it's not nice to yell in front of strangers." Eriol stated walking into the conversation. Everyone turned to the 4 newcomers.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about us. We have one JUST like him." A girl with dark brown hair with 2 blonde streaks in her bangs said.  
  
"Yeah, and if you'd like, we'll trade you for some beans. Her lug nut of a boyfriend only packed hotdogs." A girl with chestnut hair and dark blue eyes offered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Of course!" The 2 girls stated together, giggling.  
  
"Then we insist you stay here and eat with us." Eriol said.  
  
"That sounds great!" one of the guys said to Eriol. Eriol unnoticeably narrowed his eyes at the guy. Something just wasn't right about him.  
  
"Then lets find everyone so we can introduce you to them." Tomoyo said taking the chestnut haired girl's hand.  
  
-elsewhere-  
  
"Hey Syaoran," Sakura said, breaking their makeout session inside the tent.  
  
"What?" he asked, out of breath.  
  
"I think it's getting closer to dinner time. I can hear everyone outside. We should join them." She said, slightly pulling away from him.  
  
"Why? I like it here." He said, putting his head down onto her neck.  
  
"Me too.But what will Tomoyo say when she opens the tent and finds us like this?" She giggled.  
  
"On the other hand it is nice out. And I AM a bit hungry." He said, quickly getting to his feet, reaching a hand down for Sakura. She giggled a little bit more before taking his hand and leaving the tent.  
  
-A few minutes later, (Our CCS group already introduced)-  
  
"Well, I'm Kim. I'm an American Transfer." The girl with the chestnut hair stated. She seemed to be the leader of this group.  
  
"I'm Jacki," the girl with dark brown hair and blonde streaks said. "The lug nut off wandering is my boyfriend Dimitri." She said referring to the guy with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I'm Kovu." The young man with spikey black hair and caramel colored tips said, his face never leaving his stern look. His attitude reminded them all a lot of Syaoran, years ago before him and Sakura got serious and he softened up.  
  
Dimitri soon returned to the group to eat. That's when Syaoran and Eriol felt a strange aura. 'I don't trust this guy.' Both Eriol and Syaoran thought at the same time. While everyone ate their dinner the two looked at each other and got up at the same time.  
  
"Syaoran, where are you going?" Sakura asked looking up at him. He smiled and leaned down and gave her a small kiss.  
  
"I just gotta talk to Eriol. I'll be like 10 minutes." She smiled at him and turned back to her conversation with Kim.  
  
When the two young sorcerers reached the edge of the site they looked back at the new guys. "I don't like his aura." Eriol started.  
  
"It's too dark. But what does it mean?" Syaoran thought thinking.  
  
"Dark Gray. It's an aura of revenge." Eriol whispered.  
  
"So what's that gotta do with us?"  
  
"Ah, now that's where this gets interesting my cute little descendent." Syaoran winced at his nickname. "Have you ever seen the future?"  
  
"No. I don't know how."  
  
"Well.I did. Something is going to happen. I'm not sure to who just yet. Looked into his mind. He put barriers up on most of it. But from the future clip I saw I know that 2 will die out of pure love. And it's not going to be a pleasant trip."  
  
"So what your saying is,"  
  
"Watch the girls. We have to protect them. It's our job."  
  
"Great, and I was hoping to have fun for the next 2 weeks." Syaoran groaned.  
  
"What if it's Sakura?" Eriol asked bringing the subject down harder on Syaoran.  
  
"I see your point. I'm in." they shook hands.  
  
"Let's not tell the girls. Especially Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"Tell us what?" Sakura asked innocently as she walked up towards the 2.  
  
"Oh, nothing.." Syaoran said sweeping her into his arms. She giggled in response.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow. G'night!" Eriol said running off to catch Tomoyo before she went to sleep.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Seriously. Tell us what?"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her passionately, erasing the subject from her mind. When they pulled back a few minutes later he whispered to her, "Come on, I'll walk you to your tent."  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: So what do ya think?  
  
KiKi: I like the beans!  
  
KanbiAme: Not again..::turns to KiKi:: NOT YOU! THE READERS DAMN IT!  
  
KiKi: OOOO  
  
KanbiAme: get a life.stupid middle schooler.  
  
KiKi: HEY!!  
  
KanbiAme: Anyway, remember to review.drop me an email if ya want.the addy is HigashiUmiAme@yahoo.com  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	3. Chapter 2 Losing It and Lost

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hi! Welcome Back! Well I've decided to put up 1 chapter every other day. And hopefully I'll get 4 - 5 chapters up this weekend... Damn School. Well I'm gonna get on with this chapter. I DO NOT own CCS! Clamp does. But I am turning 16 this year, so if ya need a present idea I would love to own CCS. Until then, I'll just have to write fanfics.  
  
KiKi: Do I not get to say anything?  
  
KanbiAme: NO. You protested this chapter so go screw a tree.  
  
KiKi: Hmph... ::Returns to protesting::  
  
KanbiAme: That girl has SO gotta grow up... Well.on with the show!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Tuesday-  
  
Sakura awoke the next morning to the sounds of the birds and her friends making breakfast. She lay on her back for a few minutes taking in all the joyous sounds. She soon though was not alone.  
  
"Knock, Knock," Syaoran joked as he unzipped the tent. "You awake beautiful?" He sat down beside her.  
  
"Hai. I'm just listening." She answered opening her emerald eyes to meet with Syaoran's gorgeous amber ones.  
  
"Listening? To what?" He asked laying down on the cloth floor beside her.  
  
"Everything! Here close your eyes." He did as he was told. "Now listen." A few minutes of silence passed. "What do you hear?" She whispered.  
  
"I hear..Eriol and Tomoyo in the woods. Over there." He said pointing to the north wall of the tent.  
  
"Mou Syaoran! Do you not hear the birds and the bunnies and everyone's footsteps?"  
  
He smiled at her next to him and put his arm around her slim waist, "Of course I do. But I didn't think that those things were ironic."  
  
"Ironic? How?"  
  
"Ironic because they always know where we are when we don't want them to know, and now we know where they are."  
  
"Uh huh," she said not understanding what he had said.  
  
"Never mind." He stated kissing her on the cheek before standing up. "Come on, you said you'd go on a picnic with me." He offered her his hand as she sat up.  
  
"I did? I don't remember that." Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"Just come on."  
  
"Hai." She took his hand and stood up pushing him out of the tent. "Go make some food and I'll get ready!"  
  
"Ok," He said, butterflies erupting in his stomach.  
  
A few minutes later Sakura came out of the tent wearing jeans and a pink sweater. Syaoran was waiting for her with a backpack and blanket. He smiled at her and she smiled back. As they were about to leave Kim came running up.  
  
"Hey you two!" she yelled, "Wanna go to the lake? Everyone else is already up there!"  
  
"No thanks! Sorry but I promised Syaoran I'd go on a picnic with him. We'll try and join you guys later!" Sakura shouted back across the campsite.  
  
"Ok! Later!" Kim dashed back off into the woods.  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Ready?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura said as he took her hand and lead her into the woods.  
  
"So, how do you know Kim?" He asked calming his nerves.  
  
"Mou Syaoran, you don't pay attention to anything do you?" She smiled at him. "She goes to our school. She's been one of my good friends since she transferred here in the 6th grade! She's only the captain of the Girls' Soccer Team."  
  
"I never noticed. Even when the teams were meeting. I think I was a little too preoccupied with a certain head cheerleader." He said nudging her making her blush wildly.  
  
"And you call yourself the captain of the Guys' Soccer Team. You should be ashamed." She teased back.  
  
"Gomen, what's my punishment?"  
  
"Hmm...I'll have to think about that. I'll tell you later." She smiled evilly. "So how much further is this place?"  
  
"Just up ahead. Come on!" he started running forward pulling her along with him.  
  
They followed a small stream until it dissapeared underneath a gigantic (AN: and I do mean GIGANTIC) Willow tree. Syaoran pushed back a few branches, revealing a small pond hidden beneath the base of the tree and a small grassy area close to the trunk. Just big enough to, say, have a picnic on.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! It's beautiful!" Sakura said touching the tree trunk taking the site in while he set out their blanket.  
  
"It's not the only thing." She looked at him confused. "You! Silly." He said pulling her into a kiss. However when they pulled apart she teasingly pushed him backwards. He lost his balance and landed in the pond behind him.  
  
"Oh my gosh Syaoran! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I was just playing around!"  
  
He pulled himself back onto the bank of the grass and sat Indian style. "Mou, you got it wet."  
  
"Got what wet?" She asked sitting down in front of him.  
  
"Well, now's as good a time as any, ne?"  
  
"Syaoran, sweetie, you're confusing me."  
  
"Sakura, I need to ask you something. It's been on my mind for the longest time." He looked up into her sparkling emerald eyes. "I had this whole speech planned out, but suddenly I can't for the life of me remember it. So..." He reached into his inside jacket pocket and brought out a slightly wet velvet box. "Sakura, I love you with all of my heart. Even more than what my heart can offer. I would gladly do anything for you. Even die. So please, will you honor me by being my wife?" Her jaw dropped unnoticeably as she looked at the boy...no, man she'd loved for her entire life. Then she looked down at the ring between his fingers. It was gold with a diamond surrounded by 5 small pink stones. He began to get nervous as she delayed her answer. Syaoran's butterflies multiplied by the thousands. She looked back into his amber eyes. 'What if she says no? What if she hates me now?' his negative thoughts took over. The next thing he knew Sakura had thrown herself into his arms causing them both to fall back into the pond.  
  
"YES! Syaoran! I would love to marry you!" she said hugging him tightly. He pulled her into a kiss making them sink further into the water.  
  
When the pulled back he slipped the ring onto her finger and said, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For falling into the pond as well. I was a little embarrassed giving you a damp ring from a soggy box." She giggled as he smiled at her. She sneezed. "But we better get you outta this water before you catch cold." Once back on ground she sneezed more, followed by Syaoran sneezing.  
  
"You can't stay in those clothes. You'll get pneumonia."  
  
"So what do you suppose we do?" He asked.  
  
"I have an idea." She walked up to him and kissed him passionately. Pushing his jacket off and reaching for his shirt buttons.  
  
He pulled out of the kiss. "Only if you're ready. I'm not pressuring you here."  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm ready. Besides, I still owe you a punishment."  
  
Their 'picnic' continued as Sakura finally gave Syaoran something she'd saved especially for him. Her virginity. They didn't seem to notice that outside the tree branches a storm had started with rain down pouring everywhere save for their shelter under the willow tree.  
  
-Later-  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked back to the campsite together through the drenching rain, slipping on mud every now and then. The two laughed. Just a little bit ago they were worried about explaining about the pond. Now they were saved. The returned to the site only to find most everyone running around frantically.  
  
Sakura stopped a crying Jacki, "What happened? What's going on?"  
  
"Kim..Nobody ::Sob:: Can find ::Sob:: her!" Jacki replied being pulled into a sisterly hug from Sakura. Kovu approached behind them.  
  
"Syaoran. I need you for a few minutes." Kovu said sternly. He lead Syaoran into the woods a little ways. Eriol was waiting for them. "Ok you two. I need your help. I know you guys have magic."  
  
"How..." Syaoran started only to be cut off by Eriol.  
  
"Can we help?" He finished for his descendant.  
  
"Kim has a small amount of power also. As do I,"  
  
'That Aura!' Syaoran and Eriol thought together.  
  
"She only shows her aura when she's in trouble or hurt. I felt it a little while ago but lost it. I'm afraid that she's too weak for just my powers to reach her. But if we were to combine our powers I'm sure we could find her a whole hell of a lot faster." You could faintly see tears streaming down his face. They however were hard to decipher from the rain that had not ceased to down pour.  
  
The three men concentrated all their powers on the faint light-blue aura. They located it far off in the woods. Somewhere across the lake towards the west.  
  
"It'll take at least a day to get there. And that's in dry conditions. We don't exactly have the weather on our sides here Kovu." Syaoran said. "Say, Eriol, could you transport us there?"  
  
"Sadly my cute little descendant and friend I'm not strong enough in this weather. I couldn't do it." Eriol replied.  
  
"We need to get to her! She's wet and cold and hurt and getting sicker every second. She's not as strong as most girls are. She's been though a lot. She's weak. She can't hang on for too long. Please you guys! You have to help me. She's everything to me." Kovu pleaded tears incessantly streaming from his eyes.  
  
"If it were Sakura you'd do it for me. I'm in." Syaoran said. "Let's just get some clothes and food and stuff. It'll be on hell of a long trip."  
  
They headed back to camp to grab some of their things. Eriol was talking to Tomoyo and Kovu to Jacki. Sakura found Syaoran coming out of his tent. She ran up to him. Crying.  
  
"Shh...Sakura. Don't cry." He said pulling her into a tight embrace. "We know where she is and she'll be fine. Don't worry about her."  
  
"But what about you?" she asked, hands clutching his jacket tightly.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm strong. I'll be back before you know it. It's only 2 days. I promise." He pulled her into a deep kiss as Kovu and Eriol called him. "I promise." With that he ran off with the other 2 to find the lost girl.  
  
Sakura stood in the rain and put her hand to her heart and whispered, "Syaoran.."  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KiKi: Hi! So what do you think? Please review. Oh, and also Kanbi told me to thank all of you who previously reviewed. Her mind has gone a little bit haywire. That's why I'm here. I've got her back in her straight jacket in the closet. She seems to like it in there. Well I'll be going now! Drop us a line at Kanbi's e-mail addy : higashiumiame@yahoo.com ! Bai now!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	4. Chapter 3 Tears

_-_-_-_  
  
KiKi: Hi! W/B! Kanbi can't be here today. She's at a very important Drama Meeting. I don't get it. She spends like her entire life with those people. But frankly they just scare me. I can't wait until I'm in high school. ::goes into dream mode :hott guys: :being popular: :Kanbi kicking my ass: :: Hey! How did she get into my dreams? Well I'm gonna go see the Psychiatrist now. I think I'm nearly as mental as Kanbi! AHHHHHHH! Oh, yea. I almost forgot. Kanbi and I DO NOT own CCS....Can you keep a secret...I'm buying Kanbi Clamp for her birthday this year! But don't tell her! Bye!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Thursday-  
  
"Sakura! At least come sit by the fire!" Tomoyo yelled to her best friend who was still sitting on the log outside their tent.  
  
"It's been raining since the guys left on Tuesday. She has just been sitting there, staring off into the woods. She hasn't slept, ate, and she's soaked to the bone." Rika said cuddling closer to Daemeon.  
  
"She just misses Syaoran." Xander said.  
  
"Yea, but she'll get sick if she doesn't warm up soon." Naoko said.  
  
"I just hope they get back soon. For Kim's sake and Sakura's." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
-Sometime around Midnight-  
  
Four figures emerged from the woods. Three men and one unconscious woman. One of the men and the girl headed for a car. Syaoran walked towards the girls' tent as did Eriol when he looked towards the log to the left. He bolted towards the log and pulled Sakura up into his arms from behind it. She was unconscious. "She's so cold." Syaoran said taking his jacket off and putting it around her. "Quick Eriol, get Tomoyo. And Sakura's bag!" Eriol dashed into the tent. Careful only to wake Tomoyo. He soon emerged with a pink duffel bag and a sleepy Tomoyo followed.  
  
She glanced at her best friend's form in Syaoran's arms. All thoughts of sleep left her as she said, "OMYGOSH! Sakura!"  
  
"What happened while we were gone?" Syaoran asked taking the pink bag and putting his arms through it to carry it on his shoulders.  
  
"She sat there. The entire time. Didn't eat, sleep, or warm up." Tomoyo said reluctantly.  
  
"I'm taking her to my car. Maybe I can warm her up." Syaoran said picking Sakura up and heading off towards his car.  
  
"She'll be fine, Darling." Eriol said to Tomoyo pulling her close to him.  
  
"I know. Syaoran will take good care of her." She looked up at him. "But what about Kim?" She asked.  
  
"Kovu is taking her directly to the hospital. She's not so well." Tomoyo quietly let out a few sobs.  
  
"Shh..Please Darling, don't cry. You tear my heart apart when you cry." He held her closer and kissed her lips.  
  
-Syaoran's Car-  
  
Syaoran opened the back of his X-Terra and set Sakura down. He folded all of the seats down so he could lay her down inside. He laid her down and reached to the front to turn the car on. The heat quickly warmed the car. He closed the back and turned back to his soggy fiancee. Silently he removed her wet clothes and replaced them with dry ones. (AN: You thought suttin bad was gonna happen? Bad you!) He covered her with a blanket he found in his car and laid down beside her. Pulling her body closer to his. He breathed in her intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms and honey before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
-Friday-  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She was warm. How could that be? The last thing she remembered she was outside in the rain. And Syaoran? Where was he? That's when she realized that someone was holding her tightly. And that smell, it filled her senses. It smelled like a soft autumn breeze and incense. She looked up to meet with Syaoran's amber eyes. She smiled at him. He smiled back and gave a sigh of relief. 'Finally, she's awake' He thought.  
  
"Ohayo." She said softly.  
  
"More like 'good afternoon' sleepyhead."  
  
"Hoe?" she whispered. She couldn't seem to find her voice. "How long was I out for?" She asked.  
  
"I can't tell you exactly. I found you around midnight passed out. So it's been at least 14 hours. I was so worried about you Sakura." He answered kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
"Oh. Gomen." She said faintly.  
  
"Why should you be sorry? Don't be. I'm the sorry one. I should have been here when I wasn't. I'll never leave you like that again. I promise." He hugged her tighter to his body.  
  
"We should see everyone. They are probably worried." She said softly trying to sit up. She failed however and fell back down towards the floor. Luckily Syaoran caught her and let her down softly.  
  
"Shh...Don't worry. The girls and Eriol come by every hour or so. All I want you to worry about is getting some rest. I want to see the sparkle back in your beautiful eyes."  
  
"She reached for his hand and brought it up to her heart. He could feel her heart beating. "Don't leave me." She whispered.  
  
"Never. I promise. That's why we are getting married," He brought her left and up so she could see, "the ring is my promise. I'll be right here, by your side for the rest of your life and longer. I'll be right here when you wake up Beautiful." He leaned down and kissed his fiancee like never before. Then he laid back down and she cuddled closer, before they both fell asleep.  
  
-Later that evening-  
  
Sakura awoke again to the movement of Syaoran's SUV. She opened her eyes, but Syaoran was still right there next to her. She sighed. "Syaoran?" She asked.  
  
"Shh..Go back to sleep." He said brushing some hair out of her eyes.  
  
"How...Where..." she started.  
  
"Eriol and Tomoyo are driving. Dimitri called. Kim was asking for us." He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Oh." She whispered. 'This can't be good' She thought. "You stayed with me." She pointed out.  
  
He looked down at her. "Well, I did make a promise." He was captivated by her beauty at that moment. She was all he could think about. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." She leaned forward and they embraced in a loving kiss.  
  
A soft "Kawaii" could be heard from the front seat.  
  
-Saturday-  
  
They arrived home in time to drop everyone off at their cars and head over to the hospital Kim was in. When they arrived Dimitri showed them to her room. "Sakura, why don't you go in first." Dimitri said opening the door. Kovu looked up from his seat next to his girlfriend. "Why don't you go get some rest. You look horrible man." Dimitri said to the young man who hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Yea, I think I'll go for a walk. A bit of fresh air and some coffee couldn't hurt." He said standing up, walking towards the door. "Watch her for me." He said to Sakura.  
  
"We will." Sakura replied. The door closed behind Kovu, leaving only Kim and Sakura in the room. Sakura sat down in Kovu's chair. She smiled at her friend. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit." She chuckled. "Not so good. How are things going for you?"  
  
"Eh..good and bad. Syaoran finally proposed, but one of my best friends is really sick. And I don't think there is anything I can do."  
  
"Tell me about this friend." Kim said, weakly smiling.  
  
"Oh she's a great girl. She's everyone's friend. She's been through so much. She's so emotionally strong. But physically at the moment she's weak." A tear ran down Sakura's cheek. "And she has a boyfriend that loves her more than life itself." Sakura broke down crying.  
  
"Sakura," Kim started weakly. "I'm sure your friend wouldn't want you to cry. I'm sure she told her boyfriend the same thing. And I'm sure that because she asked, he won't shed a tear. Think of it this way, she's going to a better place where she's also needed. Where no one fights and it's spring time all year round. She'll have the roses that she loves to smell. And I'm sure that she'll check in on you. She'll be with her mother and yours. And she'll always be thinking about you. Even years after you've forgotten her she'll be watching over you and your grandchildren. And their children. And their children's children. And so on for the rest of eternity. So don't be sad. Don't cry. I'll always be around. I promise."  
  
Sakura dried her tears and held her friend's hand. "I'll never forget you. I couldn't. Even if I tried. You are truly an angel Kim. An angel."  
  
"Tell..." She started, the blips on her heart rate machine slowing down. "Kovu...I'll..always...be...with..him..I..." the machine went flat line as her friend became an angel before her. (AN: Not literally.she just dies.)  
  
"Kim?..Kim?..." Sakura said looking at the lifeless body that her friend had once possessed. Tears formed in her eyes. The nurses rushed in and checked Kim. Then placed the white sheet over her body. Syaoran watched sadly from the door. The tears slid down Sakura's face. He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know I promised. But..." she stood up and hugged Syaoran tightly crying into his shoulder. She whispered, "Kim..."  
  
-20 minutes later-  
  
Kovu enjoyed his walk. He now had the energy to stay up with Kim that night. However when he walked into the lobby he was met with a very unpleasant sight. All of their friends were sitting. The girls crying. His heart sank. This wasn't good. He calmly walked over to them.  
  
Sakura saw Kovu walking towards them. She let Syaoran out of her tight grasp and ran over to Kovu. She hugged him tightly and kept repeating, "I'm sorry..I'm so so sorry..." over and over again.  
  
He stared blankly at the wall. "My love...My angel...Kim..." He trailed off. "Were you with her?" He asked looking down at Sakura.  
  
"Hai. Gomen." Syaoran took Sakura from Kovu as the thought sunk in.  
  
His hands balled into fists as he started yelling, "GOD DAMN IT! HOW COULD YOU?!?!" he asked the ceiling, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER FROM ME?!?! I'LL NEVER FUCKING FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!" He looked over at his friends. First thing he did was notice they were all in couples. He looked over to Kim's best friend Jacki. She had fear written all over her face, as Dimitri soon comforted her and hugged her close. That's what he wanted. He wanted his love back. He vented his anger through a punch, received directly by the wall. Leaving a hole the size of a notebook. He took one last look at the lovers in the lobby. Being held by the one's they loved. He ran out of the hospital.  
  
"Gomen." Sakura whispered into Syaoran's chest.  
  
"Shh..Sakura...I'm sure he'll be fine." He said reassuringly, rubbing her back to calm her sobs. 'This definitely is NOT good.' He thought as he felt a dark-gray aura flare in the distance. 'Damn it.'  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: So? What do ya think? I just got home from my Drama meeting. I noticed that KiKi here had deleted all of the swearing, so I had to go back through and put them all back in. Sorry but I personally like to swear. I do it everyday. KiKi however..Well. ::Looks at KiKi holding protest sign:: ::Kanbi Sweatdrops:: Well I got stupid Biology and English homework.So I'll see you here tomorrow...with yet ANOTHER chapter!! Yeah!!!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	5. Chapter 4 A New Home?

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hi! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. But I wrote like 3 chapters today in Seminar. So if I can keep this up I'll be done in no time! O yea. One question. IS ANYONE FUCKING READING THIS STORY? Sorry for my language. I'm just curious cause I've gotten.like..3 reviews. Just curious. Well anyway. I'm writing this for everyone. Not just myself. Anyway, I'm going to finish this no matter what. And I will have it done sometime before the Freshmen/Sophomore Play. I plan to get a role. (Hint: haven't even done auditions yet). anyway. For those of you who do read this, on with the story.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: PS- I DO NOT OWN CCS!! Thank you.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Saturday (still)-  
  
Syaoran and a still crying Sakura walked out of the hospital to his car silently. "I'll take you home. You probably miss it by now." Syaoran said sadly. Opening Sakura's door for her.  
  
"Syaoran?" She looked up to him now in the drivers seat.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can I go home with you? I don't want to be alone."  
  
He smiled at her and nodded. "I would never turn you away. Of course you can." She smiled weakly in response.  
  
They rode in silence the rest of the way. It was silent while he unlocked the door to his apartment. When they entered Sakura immediately collapsed on the couch. She was exhausted. It wasn't too long until she had fallen asleep. Syaoran saw her sleeping on the couch and decided to take her into his room. To his bed to make her more comfortable. As he pulled the covers over her she awoke, "Syaoran..." she started.  
  
"Shh...It's OK. I'm right here." He replied, sitting next to her and holding her in his arms.  
  
"Will you stay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Of course." Soon after she had fallen back asleep Syaoran reached for the phone. "Please say yes..." he whispered dialing a long distance number.  
  
-Sunday-  
  
Sakura awoke alone in Syaoran's bed. 'He's gone. But he promised.' She thought. Tears welling in her eyes. She suddenly remembered what had happened the previous day. The tears silently ran down her cheeks. She laid back down and buried her face in the pillow that faintly had acquired Syaoran's scent.  
  
Syaoran knew that Sakura would wake up soon. Today was going to be a tough, yet potentially happy day. He walked into his room carrying a tray. He looked to his bed and saw Sakura crying. "Sakura?" he said putting the tray down on the table next to the bed. "Sakura? Are you all right? He asked sitting next to her rubbing her back. She looked up at him and flew into his arms.  
  
"I thought you left me." She said  
  
"Never Sakura. I promised." He said wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Then where were you?" she stared into the amber pools and thought about melting.  
  
"Oh. Here," he reached over to the try and came back with a warm mug. "Drink."  
  
She brought the liquid to her lips, "Mmmm...Honey milk." She said leaning against his chest. "This is all I ever need Syaoran. To feel loved, to feel at home, to be with you, to be loved, and honey milk." He smiled at her in his arms.  
  
"Speaking of home.." He started.  
  
"Do you want me to go home?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Yes." He said. She looked up at him, tears threatened her beautiful emerald eyes. "Shh...Sakura, you don't understand. Can I ask you something?" she nodded yes. "Well, I talked to your dad last night. He said it was OK. So now I just need to ask you."  
  
"Syaoran, I'm lost."  
  
He turned her around in his arms. "Live with me? Will you move in with me? Consider this your home? I mean I know we're not married YET and.." he rambled on as he noticed tears were sliding down her cheek again. "Oh Sakura. Don't cry." He said. He leaned forward and kissed the tears off of her cheeks.  
  
"Syaoran," she whispered. He pulled away to look at her. "I would love to call this my home." A smile spread across his face. "When can I move in?"  
  
"How about right after you shower and get dressed?"  
  
"OK!" she hopped out of the bed taking her bag with her into the bathroom. Syaoran sighed. He was glad to see her cheerful again.  
  
About 20 minutes later Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing a light pink and blue skirt and a white halter top. "Ready?" Syaoran asked, grabbing his keys.  
  
"Hai!" she replied smiling. They drove over to her house. When they got there she remembered something. "Syaoran, we have no boxes."  
  
"Your dad told me about some in his office. We can use those." He replied.  
  
"OK!" she said.  
  
Sometime shortly after 12, they had packed most of her clothes, books, and other things. One thing however, remained. Sakura looked to her nightstand. On it was her favorite picture. It was of her and Syaoran sitting on a grassy hill during the spring of their Sophomore year in high school. They weren't looking at the camera. It's one of the rare ones that Tomoyo hated to part with. Too 'Kawaii' in her opinion. Anyway, next to the frame was the bear that Syaoran had given her years ago. She picked it up and whispered, "Oh Syaoran (the bear), how can I forget you?" she hugged it tightly. Syaoran watched the scene from the other side of the room. He walked up and put his arms around her. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss.  
  
"Is that all of it?" he asked, tired of running up and down the stairs with boxes.  
  
"Yep, the rest can stay."  
  
"Then lets get going. We can pick up some lunch and then unpack.  
  
"OK!" she nodded. He led her and the last of her stuff into his car.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
They had spent hours unpacking her things. It was now after night fall. The last thing to go into place was the bear. She placed it on top of 'their' dresser, next to the pink bear she had made for him. Sakura stood there, looking at the bears. Suddenly Syaoran popped up behind her and tickled her weak spots. She fell over in a fit of laughter. She was laughing hard enough, tears of joy were coming out of her eyes. "M..M...MERCY!!" she choked out. He had been kneeling over her, and backed off a little. "What was THAT for?" she asked.  
  
"Just cuz I could." He smiled one of his to-die-for smiles. He leaned down towards her and kissed her.  
  
The kiss got deeper and deeper, until suddenly, he picked her up off the floor and carried her over to the bed, not once breaking their kiss. He laid her down and proceeded to lay next to her, leaving her lips and kissing down her neck. They both knew where this was going. She whispered, "Syaoran?"  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" he asked looking up into her eyes.  
  
"Do you think we should?" she asked.  
  
"Only if you say so. I would never want to pressure you."  
  
She sat up, tears brimming in her eyes. "I just don't want to make a mistake." She whispered.  
  
"Shh..." he pulled her into his arms. "You don't make mistakes. You're perfect."  
  
She looked up into his amber eyes. "But what if it happens?"  
  
He quickly thought. " Well first, it wouldn't be a mistake, it'd be fate, a miracle. And if it did, we can always move the wedding up to cover for us. That way no one would ever have to know. Why do you ask? What's bothering you?"  
  
"I just don't want you to get in trouble with your clan." She whispered.  
  
"I don't care about them. You're all I care about. I can always live without them. I can't live without you."  
  
"Oh Syaoran! I love you so much!" she said throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"And I love you, my cherry blossom." He began kissing her neck again. (A/N: yes, yes, yes. We all know where this is leading. Sorry. But I have this thing about writing lemons. I don't do it.)  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well that's it for this chapter. While I was writing this I was asked where KiKi had gone. Well, I'm not sure. I think she's in hiding because I'm pissed off. School's not going so well. And Oh that Roger! I'm gonna KILL HIM!! AHHHH!!! Sorry but I'm gonna vent here: He parked next to me today, and as I was getting ready to leave he kept opening the door to my car and leaving it open. Then once I locked it he kept trying to throw himself on my hood.and then I nearly hit a car cuz he was distracting me...gosh he gets on my nerves. Well, thanx for listening. I'll update tomorrow! Maybe even later tonight! Bye!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: PS- Please review ::drops to knees begging:: PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	6. Chapter 5 GoodBye is Not Forever

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hi. I've entered a deep depression. The guy I likes has a girlfriend. And all the other cute guys are gay. It's true too. It's sad. And I keep running into my ex-boyfriend Kyle. It's sad. He won't even talk to me. But then again it's been 2 years. Anyway, on with the story. Hope you enjoy..  
  
I DON'T OWN CCS. I do however own that really cute car out in the drive way. And that pink backpack at my feet full of Spanish homework that I also own..  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Sakura awoke the next day to the sound of pouring rain hitting the window. She looked down, noticing she was wearing the shirt Syaoran had worn the previous day and that his head was using her stomach as a pillow. The bed wasn't exactly orderly as it usually would have been, and they weren't exactly laying on it correctly. She reached down and played with Syaoran's hair. He slowly opened his eyes, "Ohayo." He said smiling.  
  
"Ohayo love." She smiled back. Suddenly the smile was erased.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong, love?" he asked sitting up and moving closer to her.  
  
"Today is Kim's funeral. I almost forgot. I had so much fun yesterday..I forgot her..." tears threatened her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, it's OK. Don't cry. Please." He said taking her into his arms.  
  
"But, I had fun."  
  
"That's OK, she wouldn't want you to stop being happy. That's part of who you are. And why everyone loves you. Cuz you're always cheerful. So please, don't be sad."  
  
She avoided his gaze. She decided to fake it. "yeah. You're right. Move on, ne?"  
  
"Now you're getting it." He said letting her go. "I gotta go shower." He stood up and waked towards the door. He turned around and saw her still sad expression. "Sakura, please smile hun?" he pleaded. Her expression didn't change. "OK, you give me no choice." He walked back towards the bed and picked her up.  
  
"AHHH! Syaoran? What are you doing?" she asked as he carried her out of the room.  
  
"I don't like seeing you sad. It breaks my hear. So I'm taking you with me." He replied.  
  
"Syaoran? To shower?"  
  
"Why not? It's this or a tickle attack." He answered slyly. He set her down in the bathroom. "So? What'll it be? You cheer up, or, I make you." He got his hands into a good tickling position.  
  
"It's OK to be a little sad? Even to cry?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes. But it's also OK to have fun and be happy. Kim wouldn't want you to break my heart. And every time I see you frown or cry it does. So will you?"  
  
A few seconds of silence passed until she smiled and asked, "Bath or shower?" she reached for the knob to the water.  
  
He smiled back, "Which ever you want." "OK then, bath." She went over to the cabinet and took out the bubble bath.  
  
-About 30 minutes later, outside 'Syaoran's' Apartment-  
  
"So she never answered her phone?" Eriol asked walking up the stairs to his best friend's apartment.  
  
"Yea, and I called, like, 100 times. I don't know where she could be. I'm worried. Could she be here with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked her boyfriend.  
  
"She could be. I'm not sure though. She was pretty upset. And Syaoran wasn't answering his phone either. I hope that where ever they are, they are together."  
  
"Yeah." They stopped outside Syaoran's door, they heard yelling from inside.  
  
-Inside, about 3 minutes earlier-  
  
The two fiancees (A/N: eh? Is there such a thing? O well..Don't care) had gotten out of the tub and were drying off. Sakura had just gotten into her robe when she got an evil idea. Syaoran was standing there, facing the mirror brushing his teeth, wrapped in a mere towel. Sakura took here wet towel, twirled it around a few times and 'SMACK' hit Syaoran right on the butt. He spit out all the tooth paste in his mouth and said, "Oh, you're gonna get it for that." He quickly rinsed out his mouth with water, while Sakura tried to find away out. He, however, was blocking her only exit. He turned to her, and was about ready to catch her in his arms when she ducked and got out the door. "Come back here!" Syaoran yelled chasing after her into the living room. He chased her all around the apartment, when he finally caught her in the living room. He quickly pinned her to the floor. "Now you can feel my wrath." He said before he started tickling her.  
  
"Syaoran! No! Syaoran! Stop!!!" Sakura tried to yell in-between laughs and giggles. He didn't stop though and she continued yelling until suddenly, someone burst in the door.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked up to see their intruders, only to find their 2 best friends. And they were staring back with strange looks. That's when they realized that Syaoran was on top of Sakura, only wearing a towel and a robe. The both blushed furiously and yelled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Go get dressed, then we'll talk!" Eriol shouted. He had turned his back about 5 seconds after he realized the situation.  
  
"Hai." Both scrambled to their feet and ran out of the room. When they reached their room Sakura began giggling.  
  
"I'm glad to see you giggling again, but that was NOT funny. That was just plain embarrassing." Syaoran said as he dressed in a dark green/black button up shirt and black pants.  
  
"You should have seen your face! It was so funny! I wish I had my camera!" Sakura said, dressing in a short black skirt and black tank top.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He turned around to see her. "You going to the funeral as the sexiest person on earth or what?" he asked pulling her into his arms.  
  
"No. This is just for you. I plan to add a jacket for everyone else's sake."  
  
"Good." He said pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"Good?" she asked after the kiss was broken. "Why?"  
  
"Cuz I don't want to share you!" he said.  
  
"A bit selfish aren't we?"  
  
"Don't care." He was about to kiss her again when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"You guys done? At this rate we'll be late!" Eriol said from the other side.  
  
The two lovers looked at each other and sighed. It would have to wait till later. "Hai." They replied and opened the door. That's when they heard it. Faint sobs coming from the living room.  
  
"Why is Tomoyo crying?" Sakura asked as they walked back into the living room.  
  
"She forgot her camera." Eriol whispered. Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura sat next to her best friend. "It's OK Tomoyo, there'll be more times! Trust me!"  
  
"But it's not everyday that you stay here and shower with Syaoran." She said.  
  
"Yes it is." Sakura said, quickly covering her mouth. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What she means is," Syaoran started, "she stays here every night. Not that we shower together everyday."  
  
"You stay here every night?" Tomoyo asked evilly.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said hesitantly. "I moved in with Syaoran." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"AND WHY EXACTLY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!?!?" Tomoyo started yelling, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!?! HELL, I WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE ENGAGED IF SYAORAN HADN'T TOLD ME FIRST!"  
  
Sakura bowed her head. Now she felt really bad. Tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't confided anything in her best friend lately. Eriol tried to calm Tomoyo down. Sakura didn't hear any of it. She just stood up and ran to the bedroom. Syaoran looked at Eriol, sighed, and chased after his beloved.  
  
He found Sakura, face down on the bed. Sobbing quietly. He walked over and rubbed her back until she had calmed down. She looked up at him. "Hey beautiful." He whispered.  
  
"Syaoran! I can't do anything right!" she said as she threw herself into his arms. "Syaoran, Oh Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura? Can I talk to you?" Tomoyo asked from the door. Sakura nodded yes, as Syaoran let her go and followed Eriol out of the room. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura on the bed. "Sakura, forgive me for that. I sometimes don't realize what I'm doing lately. I didn't think the effects would kick in so soon."  
  
"Tomoyo? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sakura, we weren't going to tell anyone, just yet. But I hurt you. And I guess I can't hide it too much longer anyway. So I need to explain." Sakura looked at her, still confused. "Mood swings, Sakura, I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"T..Tomoyo! That's so wonderful!" Sakura said hugging her best friend. "You can bite my head off whenever you want! But one question?" Tomoyo nodded. "Why not tell anyone? And how long have you been hiding?"  
  
"That's 2 questions." The girls giggled, "Well, not tell anyone because we're not married yet. It's just not proper. And how long..Luckily I've been able to hide it for 3 months. But I can't anymore." She said putting a hand on her stomach.  
  
"3 months! That's amazing! Hiding something like that for that long!" Suddenly they heard a loud 'THUMP'. Both girls got up and went into the living room to find Eriol fanning Syaoran who was on the floor. "Did he pass out?" Sakura asked not really needing an answer. "Silly boy." Eriol stood up as Sakura kneeled next to Syaoran. "I know how to wake him up." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. A few seconds later she felt him kissing back, he was about to pull her down closer to deepen it, but she pulled away, whispering, "Save that for later. We have company remember?"  
  
-An hour or so later-At the cemetery-  
  
Everyone was wearing black. The heavy rain had lightened to a soft warm shower. It blended well with the tears rolling down the teens' faces. They said their prayers and good-byes to their friend 2 by 2. Dimitri and Jacki went first. Both were crying non-stop. Kim had been their best friend ever since she came here. Next up was Tomoyo and Eriol. They paid their respect to the girl they only halfway knew. Then went Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura laid a white rose on top of the casket. She whispered goodbye and Syaoran led her down to the car. He had an uneasy feeling. He felt the aura, but he was nowhere in sight. They were followed by Naoko and Xander, Rika and Daemeon, Takashi and Chiharu, and the rest of Kim's friends and family.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat in his car, waiting for Eriol and Tomoyo to finish talking to Jacki and Dimitri. Sakura was still crying. "Sakura, it's OK, don't cry. Goodbye is not forever. Especially for you 2." Syaoran said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you said that Kim was an angel, ne?" Sakura nodded. "Well, you're an angel too. When it's your time, you'll meet her again in heaven. In a place 10 times better than here. We'll all see her again."  
  
Sakura thought for a few seconds. "You're right Syaoran. Goodbye is not forever." She gave him a full genuine smile. They then followed Tomoyo and Eriol to Eriol's house to spend some much needed time with their best friends.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: ::Sigh:: done with that chapter. More coming soon. KiKi will eventually return. She fears for her life when I'm just getting over being pissed off. Well Please review. I'll C ya'll l8r!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	7. Chapter 6 Fun, a Dream and a Wedding

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hi there! It's all me today. KiKi is tied up with homework. Well 'Happy Labor Day'! 3 day weekend! Yeah! I'll try and get lotsa chapters up. I started writing another story! It's called 'Whatever's Thrown at Us' Go read it! Well on with the story now!  
  
Sadly, I still do not own CCS...::tear::  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Tuesday-  
  
Sakura woke up from the soft, warm light shining through the window and onto her face. She opened her eyes and met with Syaoran's. They were nose- to-nose. She simply smiled and let him kiss her. A little while later she looked at the clock. 8:30. "So my beautiful Cherry Blossom, what do we do today?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hmm..What do you want to do?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "NO! Syaoran! Save something for after we're married!"  
  
He sighed playfully. She jokingly hit him in the head. "We could go up to the carnival." She smiled and nodded. "Ya know what I'm going to love most about being married to you?"  
  
"Probably.." she started, cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"Waking up next to you every morning. For the rest of our lives. Knowing that you're all mine. Only mine."  
  
"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura kissed him deeply. Right then the phone rang. Syaoran sighed and reached for it.  
  
"Moushi Moushi?" He said, still holding Sakura close. "Eriol. Yeah. We just thought of the same thing! OK. 10. Here. Gottcha. See ya then." Syaoran hung up and threw the cordless to the ground, not caring. "Eriol and Tomoyo want to go to the carnival too. They are going to pick us up at 10."  
  
"The question is, what to do for an hour and 45 minutes?" Sakura said. But their stomachs answered for both of them. They both looked down and laughed.  
  
"I'll go make some breakfast, you go shower." She nodded and reluctantly got out of bed. Taking her clothes with her this time, and went into the bathroom. Syaoran laid on his back for a few seconds longer. Merely thinking about how he was the luckiest guy on earth to have her as his angel.  
  
A little while later Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing jean shorts and a pink shirt. She walked into the kitchen to find Syaoran cooking pancakes. She came up behind him and hugged him around the waist. She giggled a little bit while he turned the stove off. "And what, may I ask is so funny?" he asked, splitting the pancakes into 2 piles.  
  
"You are!" She took a plate from him. "I could definitely get used to this!"  
  
"What?" They sat at the small kitchen table.  
  
"You cooking breakfast in your boxers." She giggled. He looked down and blushed. (A/N: STILL blushing Syaoran? Tsk-tsk-tsk)  
  
"Yea, well, I haven't showered yet!" he recovered.  
  
"You better hurry. Before they catch you coming out of it again."  
  
They finished their breakfast and while Syaoran showered Sakura watched TV. Syaoran had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. Sakura got up to let them in.  
  
Eriol had his hand over his eyes this time. "You're both dressed this time, ne?"  
  
"Don't worry Eriol. The coast is clear." Sakura giggled.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Syaoran came out wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a dark green shirt from some American sport called 'Baseball'. "Well? We Ready?" Syaoran asked. He and Sakura put their shoes on and they all left.  
  
-At The Carnival-  
  
The 4 friends walked around playing games and riding rides all day. Syaoran made the mistake of eating fried dough (A/N: Some call it Funnel Cake, but I grew up on the East Coast, so it's Fried dough to me) topped with chocolate sauce right before going on the big roller coaster. He and Eriol were currently in the Men's bathroom. While Sakura and Tomoyo waited on a bench near by.  
  
"You have to go to Hong Kong to get married, ne?" Tomoyo asked sadly.  
  
"Hai. But don't be sad. Because you're coming too, just a day or two later." Sakura replied.  
  
"Hai! Oh, yea, speaking of weddings.." Tomoyo started, "Eriol and I decided it was best to get married before too long." Her hand absent mindedly went to her stomach.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! That's great! When?"  
  
"Well, we were hoping for your dad to be back for it. Because he's always been like the father I never had. Since he, Touya, and Yukito are all coming back from the dig today, we were thinking..tomorrow?"  
  
"OMG! Tomoyo! There's so much to do!"  
  
"I know. That's why I was hoping you could sleep over at my house, and Eriol can stay with Syaoran, and then tomorrow we can have a small ceremony. With just you, Syaoran, your dad, my mom, Touya, Keaona (Touya's wife), Yukito, Jaenelle (Yukito's long-time girlfriend), and of course, us!"  
  
"That's great! I'm sure Syaoran won't mind Eriol staying over." Just then Eriol and a pale Syaoran came out and over to them. "Syaoran, honey, are you feeling OK?" She asked. He nodded 'yes'. "Good, well, Tomoyo and I have to go. I'm staying over." She kissed him on the cheek. "Eriol's staying out our place. Bye! See you tomorrow!" Sakura and Tomoyo walked off towards her house.  
  
"What was that about?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"Well you see my cute little descendant.." Eriol started.  
  
-Tomoyo's House-  
  
Sakura was using the 'create' and 'flower' cards to turn Tomoyo's house into the perfect place for a wedding. Once that was done, they headed upstairs to fit their dresses. (A/N: I don't know wedding traditions..so lets go American style, ne?)  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why is your dress lavender? Isn't it supposed to be white?" Sakura asked trying on her own royal purple gown.  
  
"Well, I don't really think I deserve to wear white. I mean, everyone knows we did it, and on top of that, we are having baby."  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, "Hoe..." she said softly. Thinking of her own wedding.  
  
"Sakura! Don't worry. You were a virgin much longer than I was."  
  
"How did you.." Sakura said turning around.  
  
"Well it's kind of obvious. I mean, the whole shower thing and all." Tomoyo winked at her best friend.  
  
"Does that mean I cant wear white? Everyone will know!" she shuddered, "Touya! What would he do to Syaoran!"  
  
"No! If I were you, I would still wear white. It wasn't too long before the wedding. And after all, not only your brother would be after his neck, what about his clan?"  
  
Sakura sighed in relief. "What they don't know can't hurt them, ne?" Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "How old were you?"  
  
"15." Tomoyo answered bowing her head.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Tomoyo! Nobody has to know but us and Eriol. Not even Syaoran!"  
  
"Arigatou!" Tomoyo said happily, hugging her. "I can't wait until your wedding! I've got ideas for everyone's dresses already! It'll be so wonderful!"  
  
"Tomoyo, lets not think of my wedding. It's still a while off. Let's think about yours. Which is only 12 hours away." Sakura said looking at the clock. 10:00.  
  
-That Night-Sakura's Dream-  
  
I stood there. In some large, dark room. Smells of the ocean filled my senses. Suddenly, I heard screaming and a gunshot. They were close by but I couldn't' see where. Unexpectedly, something dropped by my feet. I looked down and screamed. It was Syaoran laying on the cold ground. A blood stain seeping through his shirt, right above his heart. I dropped to the floor next to him, crying. "Syaoran! SYAORAN! Wake up!" I yelled shaking him, my tears falling onto his face. He looked up into my eyes.  
  
He whispered, "Sakura, I'll always..be..with..."he said no more. I looked up to see an evil face, and a gun pointed right at my temple.  
  
I screamed as loud as I could, as long as I could. I saw a hand pull the trigger, closed my eyes waiting for an impact. It never came though. Instead of hearing the gunshot, I heard a familiar male voice whisper my name, over and over and over....  
  
-Tomoyo's Room-8 AM-  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Wake up! Please Sakura!" Tomoyo begged. Just then, someone came running into the room. It was Eriol and Syaoran. "How?..You guys..." She tried. Syaoran ran over to Sakura and hugged her, begging for her to wake up.  
  
"There was an aura. Something wasn't right. Are you OK?" Eriol asked the hysterical Tomoyo.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. But Sakura's been yelling and screaming for over 30 minutes now. She won't wake up." Eriol took her into his arms. They turned to their best friends.  
  
"Sakura...Sakura..Wake up hun..Please..Sakura? It's just a nightmare. A dream, that's all. Wake up Sakura! Please...." Syaoran whispered. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes flew open.  
  
"Syaoran!" she yelled. She looked to his chest and felt his heart for blood stains and a heartbeat. She hugged him tightly. "You're alive."  
  
"Of course I am silly, wanna tell me about that dream?" he asked. She shook her head 'no'. "OK. You can tell me later. Why don't you and Tomoyo get ready. We'll see you later." Again she nodded. The two men left. Sakura and Tomoyo quickly got ready for the ceremony.  
  
-Tomoyo's Living Room-10:00-  
  
Tomoyo walked into the living room. Looking absolutely lovely in her lavender dress. With Sakura as her maid of honor, and Syaoran as the best man, the ceremony began.  
  
(A/N: I'm no good at this mumbo-jumbo..Skip time...)  
  
After it was over and the 2 lovers had kissed, they left in a limo for their day long honeymoon.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: I'm too tired to write much. Review...Please? Bye now...next chapter tomorrow...  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	8. Chapter 7 Graduation and an Inferno

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well howdy folks! How ya'll doin' today?  
  
KiKi: Kanbi, stop talking like those hicks across the tracks! They scare me!  
  
KanbiAme: Sheesh KiKi! Take a joke! Anyway, welcome! I've written most of the story. In fact I have 22 written pages to type up tonight. I wanna get the story all one and then post it little by little.  
  
KiKi: She's only saying that because she's too busy with school to write it bit by bit.  
  
KanbiAme: Oh shove it KiKi! ::throws lamp at KiKi:: ::KiKi ducks:: ::curtains catch on fire::  
  
KiKi: Is that why this chapter is called 'Graduation and an Inferno'?  
  
KanbiAme: Bite Me KiKi! Help me here, go get some water and I'll get the fire extinguisher! We'll let the readers get on w/ the reading! Oh! And yea! I DO NOT OWN CCS. ::Turns back to fire:: KiKi, not that! That's not water it's.. ::explosion:: ..Gas...  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Wednesday-Still-  
  
Sakura and Syaoran changed back into their normal clothes and walked back towards their apartment. "Can you believe that we graduate tomorrow?" Sakura asked looking up at the sky.  
  
"No. It's kind weird, because we get out of school 2 weeks before graduation." (A/N: Hey, that's how my school does it...sorta..) Syaoran replied.  
  
"So, what are our life plans after we're officially adults?"  
  
"I don't care. As long as they're with you." He answered, kissing her cheek. She blushed.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran!" Sakura said.  
  
"What? I really don't care! I mean sure we should go back to Hong Kong so I can be the clan leader, but that doesn't mean we have to." They reached their apartment and went inside. "Tomoyo was brave today. For not wearing white."  
  
"Well, most everybody knows, and she wanted to be honest." She paused. "Should I be honest?"  
  
"If you want. I'm not making that decision for you."  
  
"What would your clan do if they found out?"  
  
"Nothing I couldn't live through. And I'd get 2 more years of freedom."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"They'd push back my becoming clan leader until I'm 21 instead of 19."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Hmm..Yes and no. Yes because I would have to put off marrying you. And no because I'd be free of their obligations and decision making."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Sakura," he turned her around to face him and hugged her to his chest, "nobody has to know. And I'm fine either way."  
  
She looked up at him and then hugged him back. "Let's not tell anyone. Keep them guessing." Syaoran leaned down and kissed her.  
  
-That Night-Sakura's Dream-  
  
'Where am I?' I thought. I looked around, 'A field?' I suddenly smelled smoke and looked up, all she saw was flames and dark clouds of smoke. I called upon my staff and tried to put it out with 'Windy' and 'Watery'. It didn't work. This was no ordinary fire. I looked around again for people. I spotted Tomoyo. I ran over to her. "Where is everyone?" I asked, "Syaoran...Eriol.." Tomoyo's expression didn't change from her look of shock as she lifted her arm and pointed straight into the blaze. "Syaoran? NOOOOO!!!" I ran towards the flames but was repelled back by an unknown source. An evil looking figure appeared before me. He was laughing. "Syaoran! Eriol! NOOOOOO! SYAROAN!" I broke down crying completely screaming for Syaoran.  
  
-Sakura and Syaoran's Room-7:50 AM- Thursday-  
  
Syaoran had heard Sakura shout in her sleep. He sat up next to her and looked at her. She was sweating badly and tears were coming out of her closed eyes. She kept shouting his name. He leaned over her and shook her. "Sakura! Sakura! I'm right here! Wake up Sakura! Hun! Open your eyes."  
  
Suddenly her eyes shot open. She looked up at him on top of her. She threw her arms around his neck. "Syaoran! The fire...you.." she tried. Syaoran pulled her up to sit with her in his arms.  
  
"Shhh..Sakura. It was only a dream." She calmed her breathing back to a normal pace. He reluctantly let her go. "I'll be right back." He quickly ran out of the room. A few moments later he returned. He sat back down and took her back into his arms. He handed her a wet washcloth for her tear/sweat stained face.  
  
"Arigatou." She whispered.  
  
"Another bad dream?" She nodded 'yes'. "Care to tell?" she thought, and nodded 'no'. He sighed. "Will you ever tell me?" she didn't know. "Sakura, there was an aura. Someone could be trying to hurt you."  
  
'No Syaoran, they are telling me about wanting to hurt you.' She thought. Then said, "We have graduation in a few hours. I'm going to go shower." She got up, grabbed some clothes, and left.  
  
Once he heard the water running, Syaoran picked up the phone, and dialed Eriol. It rang 6 times before Eriol answered.  
  
"Hello?" Eriol asked from the other end.  
  
"Eriol? I have some questions."  
  
"Go ahead my cute little descendant." Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Cut the shit Eriol. This is serious. Has Tomoyo been having dreams? Like nightmares?"  
  
Eriol stopped laughing. "How did you know?"  
  
"Has she told you what about?"  
  
"All she said this morning was 'you....fire'."  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"Um....I'd say about 10 minutes. You don't think.."  
  
"I do think."  
  
"I have an idea. The girls are having a party tomorrow night. What's say we take a peek into their dreams?"  
  
"OK. Well I'll see you at graduation. Sakura's coming. Bye."  
  
"Bye." They both hung up.  
  
-Noon-Seijou High School Auditorium-  
  
(A/N: I don't do well w/ all the speeches...So I'm going to borrow parts out of the speech from my brother's graduating class. I didn't write it. It belongs to Tanner Rinke, class of 2002.)  
  
Everyone sat in silence as their valedictorian, Naoko Yanagsawa, stood on the stage giving his speech. "Today marks the close to a book we have been writing for the past 13 years..probably the scariest and most difficult experience for us now will be the feat of starting from scratch. As we begin creating pages in our new unexplored book, we are compelled to author a unique reputation for ourselves. It is important to first find out who we are. Ruth Barton , a spiritual writer, mentioned, 'we set young leaders up for a fall if we encourage them to envision what they can do before they consider the kind of person they should be'..As we close our familiar book and start from scratch, all we have in front of us is a blank page. There are three ways to view that blank page: (1) in fear because you don't know what to fill it with (2) another boring page (3) an exciting opportunity to create something valuable. So, class of 2002, even though high school is over, I urge you to pick up your pencils once more and start creating." (A/N: I loved Tanner's speech. It's longer but I don't remember the rest. I cried when I heard it.) Everyone in the room clapped.  
  
After everyone had gotten their diplomas, they sat back down to hear a few words from the principal. As soon as the principal got to the microphone, the lights flickered and alarms started going off. The room started to fill with smoke.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
I turned to Syaoran as we quickly stood up. Everyone was running out of the room. The crowd however, bottle necked at every door. I looked up and saw flames behind us. In them, I saw the evil man from my dream. Suddenly I yelled "Time." And everything turned a yellowish color. Eriol looked at us from his place with Tomoyo. We then looked at the man. "Why?" I asked.  
  
"Dreams really do come true." He said evilly before he disappeared and Time returned.  
  
Tears formed in my eyes. Syaoran looked down at me. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He grabbed my hand and we ran out as one of the last. We ran until we came to the field he turned to me and said, "I'm gonna find that guy. Stay here!" he ran off towards the burning school.  
  
I called upon 'Windy' and 'Water', as I realized that this was my dream. I ran over to Tomoyo. We stood there together, as the two boys, tried to find that man.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
As soon as Sakura was safe, I ran back to find that guy. But the aura was gone. "Damn it." I called upon my Water Dragon (A/N: Dude, that's what he calls it in that episode with Eriol and the threads) to try and put the fire out. It didn't work. Suddenly, Eriol was at my side.  
  
"Call upon the 'Sakura Cards'. They will listen to your commands now that you are one! If we work together, we can put this out." Eriol shouted over the roaring fire.  
  
I nodded, and concentrated all my energy on the cards. 'Windy' and 'Watery' appeared before me. With help from Eriol's magic, we had the fire out in seconds.  
  
We ran out of the school, back to the girls.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
"The cards?" I asked as I saw 2 cards fly out of my pocket. That's when I felt them, Syaoran's and Eriol's auras. Alive and well. As soon as I thought that, I saw them running to us. "Syaoran!" I screamed running into his arms, he hugged me tightly. He realized I was shaking.  
  
"Sakura, it's OK. I'm here." He said. "I'm here." He whispered.  
  
"I know. I'm just scared." I said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About sleeping."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Syaoran. I'm afraid of my dreams. That man will haunt them forever."  
  
"No, he won't." he pulled me close, "I'm here. I'll protect you as long as I'm alive, even if I'm dead. Even if I have to die. You'll always be safe. I promise."  
  
I started crying. "That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: ::wipes sweat from brow:: Stupid KiKi. Settin fire to things. Gosh! Anyway, what did you think? Like it? Y/N? Well review. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Bye.  
  
KiKi: ::gagged in a chair:: ::attempts to say 'bye'::  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	9. Chapter 8 Girls Night and a Confession

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hey everyone! ::sighs:: I don't really have much to say today. Umm...yea....I Do Not Own CCS. Or anything else mentioned in this story, i.e. Movies, songs, etc. I do however own 'Jacki's' story. Cuz I came up with it. Well, KiKi's not currently on line, so...on with the story:  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
(A/N: I'm skipping the rest of graduation day)  
  
-Friday-  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were in Tomoyo's kitchen preparing snacks. Soon all of their friends would be over for a girls night, filled with fun for the night before the prom on Saturday. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura yelled. She ran to the front door and opened it revealing Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Jacki. "Yeah! Now we're all here! Let's get this party started!"  
  
They all went into the kitchen and took all the food and drinks up into Tomoyo's room, where they let the games begin:  
  
-Event 1-The Movie-  
  
The girls all sat down in Tomoyo's TV room. Rika slipped a DVD into the player. They all sat back to watch. That is, until the title came up.  
  
"HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
Jacki looked up in confusion, "What? It's just '13 Ghosts'." Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
-Event 2-Truth or Dare-  
  
Chiharu turned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo chose 'Dare'. "Then I dare you.."Chiharu thought. "To go down to the corner store, in only your underwear, and buy a package of condoms."  
  
All the girls giggled. Tomoyo stood up, and stripped down to her socks, underwear, and bra. "See ya later!" she said, walking out of the room.  
  
The girls all ran to the window, they watched their friend walk out of the house, stop, and wave to them. Then she left through the front gates. "She really did it!" Rika said.  
  
-At the Corner Store-  
  
Tomoyo entered the store. The guy behind the counter looked at her in shock. She went over to the condoms and picked up a box. Suddenly there was a voice behind her.  
  
"Tomoyo? Why are you here? For those? Wearing..that?"  
  
Tomoyo turned around to see a back to her, she giggled before saying, "Syaoran! Good to see you. Although you're not happy to see me. The pervert behind the counter is."  
  
"Tomoyo, please tell me that Sakura isn't doing this somewhere else."  
  
"No. Lucky for you, she always chooses 'Truth'." She giggled.  
  
"Party games. Figures. You better leave. Eriol's meeting me here...Now. If he sees you, you'll miss the rest of the party, and I'll be spending this girl-free night alone."  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo quickly paid. Syaoran kept his back to her the whole time she was in the store. She giggled and ran home.  
  
-Event 3-Boyfriend Tales-  
  
"And then, Dimitri claimed he had gotten his fingers stuck in an outlet." Jacki said. The girls laughed.  
  
"You mean, he blamed his bleached, spikey hair on his fingers in an outlet?" Chiharu laughed.  
  
"You should have seen it! His hair was so white it wasn't funny! Well, actually it was, because he didn't do his eyebrows. So he had bright hair and dark eyebrows!" Jacki said. "Luckily, it was years ago, and all of HIS hair grew back."  
  
The girls all laughed. Rika went next, "One time, before we were dating, Daemeon was walking me home. And he was so nervous he was fiddling with his hands. He didn't notice the kids playing on the sidewalk, and he stepped right on the skateboard. He flew through the air and landed on his back. All the little kids were laughing at him. It was so funny!"  
  
-Event 4-Painful Memories-  
  
All the girls were crying, passing around a box of tissues as their attention was on Jacki. She was talking of Kim. Her best friend.  
  
"She moved here in the 6th grade, right after her mom died. I met her at the mall. She knew very little Japanese, but I knew English too. So I taught her.." she started. She told more on the basics of her friend. All the funny things she'd done in her lifetime. At least what she knew. She told all of Kim's quirks and embarrassments for nearly an hour. Everyone hugged the girl. "I lost my best friend." She sobbed. Sakura hugged her now.  
  
"You always have us Jacki. We promise. Like family!" Sakura said.  
  
-Event 5-Sleep-  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz...."  
  
-In another room in Tomoyo's house-  
  
"Finally." Syaoran said, looking at a bubble before him, "They went to sleep."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to split it into 2 now. You watch Sakura's dream, and I'll watch Tomoyo's." Eriol said, waving his staff. The larger bubble split into 2 smaller ones.  
  
-Inside The Dreams-  
  
The two girls stood together in a dark room. Once again, Sakura smelled the ocean. She turned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned to her. Slowly the room became less dark. One by one they saw each of their friends. They were standing in a circle. From next to Sakura, Jacki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and back to Tomoyo. They felt something at their feet. They all looked down to the floor. They all screamed. Blood covered the floor. As the room became brighter around the 6 girls, they saw the body's the blood was coming from. The boys. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the center of their circle. It was male. He spoke in an evil voice. "The blood they shed, the blood of anger for not being with the one's they love, gives me my energy." He turned towards Sakura and Jacki, unclear who he was speaking to, he said, "It's your fault! It's all your fault! Feel the pain you bitch! Know how it feels to watch the one you love the most die. At least I'm giving you that advantage." He pulled out a gun, and aimed it at..  
  
-Tomoyo's Room-7:15 AM-  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.." Every girl in the room sat up screaming.  
  
"Did you guys..." Chiharu started.  
  
"Just have..." Naoko continued.  
  
"The same..."Tomoyo continued still.  
  
"Dream as me?" Rika finished.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. Syaoran and Eriol on the other side. "We saw it all." Syaoran said looking at Sakura. "We need to talk." Sakura and Syaoran went into the hall. Eriol stayed in the room  
  
"The others are on their way...we have a bit of explaining to do." Eriol said.  
  
-The Hall-  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura into a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want you to worry. It is just a dream."  
  
"Is it the reason why you said you were afraid to sleep?" She nodded 'yes'. "Nothing will happen to us. I promise." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Are you mad at me? For not telling you?"  
  
"No. Of course not. Are you mad because we watched?"  
  
"No. I'm glad you did. I would never have been able to tell you what happened. And I don't feel so afraid anymore." She hugged him back, tightly. "Do we really have to tell them?"  
  
"Yes. But Eriol has offered to explain if you want."  
  
"I want to help." Syaoran leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"That's my girl." They went back to Tomoyo's room to wait for the rest of the guys.  
  
-After Everyone Arrives-  
  
"Umm...Guys. There's something we have to show and tell to you." Sakura started. She didn't know what to say, so instead she called upon her staff and released it from key form. Everyon elooked at her, except Tomoyo of course. Eriol followed her lead and called upon his staff as well. "We kinda have magic." Everyone's jaws dropped. Syaoran took out his sword as well.  
  
"You see..A long time ago, a magician named Clow Reed.."Eriol started. When he was done, everyone looked confused.  
  
"So, what does this have to do with us?" Rika asked hugging Daemeon.  
  
"Our dream, last night. I've had others like it." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about the magic thing. We've hidden it our entire lives." Syaoran said bored, leaning on his sword.  
  
"So you captured these 'Clow Cards' when you were 10?" Jacki asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"It's kinda hard to believe." Xander said.  
  
"Oh! Wait! I have the proof, come one everyone." Tomoyo said, leading everyone into her TV room. "I taped it all."  
  
"Hoe." Sakura whispered from the door.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: ::Sigh:: I'm tired. But I'm gonna go write more. Please review. Bye now!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	10. Chapter 9 The Prom

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hi! Well, I'm back! (you've been warned) sorry I haven't updated lately..I was kinda waiting for some more reviews..so that's how I think I'll keep it from now on, I'll wait for some reviews before I update..sounds fair ne? Does to me..so hopefully you guys are reading so I can update faster! Ugh! Lol! Well..I'm gonna hurry up cuz I wanna get some sleep before we go to the renaissance faire tomorrow...I DO NOT OWN CCS!!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Saturday- Hours after the Confession (of magic) at Tomoyo's-  
  
The guys had left around noon. They had to get their tuxes before the prom that night. The girls however, stayed at Tomoyo's. They did each other's hair and put on their dresses. Each one looked equally gorgeous.  
  
Rika's dress was a twinkely, fire engine red dress that spilled onto the floor behind her. Naoko's dress was a soft spring-time sunny yellow, princess style with lots of skirts. Jacki's dress was a deep turquoise covered with sheer black over it, the patterns of roses trailing down the front in turquoise, glittery thread. Chiharu's dress, was simple black and form fitting, lightly brushing the floor behind her as she stood. Tomoyo's dress was a purple silk, tighter on top than on bottom, falling loosely after her hips, falling gracefully to the floor. Sakura's dress, was a dark hunter green, with a scoop neck and tied around her neck with several straps, along the bottom hem, small cherry blossoms had been embroidered.  
  
-5 o'clock- Tomoyo's driveway-  
  
Everyone got into the limoes. They headed off to have dinner before prom. Then after prom they'd have a short party at Tomoyo's and then go home. They ate dinner at a beautiful French restaurant. Then went directly to the banquet hall they were holding the prom in, since the school was still under repairs from the 'incident' at graduation.  
  
-7:30- Banquet Hall-  
  
The 12 friends entered the wonderland. The hall was decorated as a garden with trellises and fake bridges covered with green vines and flowers. Twinkling white lights hung from the 20 foot high ceilings and some of the wood work.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran danced most of the night. To the slow songs at least. Syaoran claiming he 'couldn't dance well', but Sakura obliged and sat with him through most of the faster songs. Finally, it came down to the king and queen. Everyone turned to the small stage. A girl named Chii, who Sakura knew from a history class back during Junior year stood before the microphone. "Well guys, guess what? It's time for the last song." Everyone groaned with the thought of this magical night being over. "I know, I know. But also, it means it's time for the crowning of the king and queen. And I've got the results right here." She held up a green envelope. Sakura squeezed Syaoran's hand tightly beneath the table. "And this year's, King and Queen are.." she slowly opened the envelope..and looked at the paper inside for a few seconds. Then turned back to the awaiting seniors and said, "Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura!"  
  
The two love birds looked at each other and walked towards the stage. Chii handed Syaoran his crown, which he placed atop his head, then handed him Sakura's, so he could crown his queen. Then, they headed out to the open floor, to dance their last dance as high school seniors.  
  
(A/N: Don't own the song either..98 Degrees does...)  
  
::The loneliness of nights alone the search for strength to carry on my every hope has seemed to die my eyes had no more tears to cry then like the sun shining up above you surrounded me with your endless love Cuz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me ::  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran, his eyes closed as he sighed contently, holding her close as they danced.  
  
::You are my everything Nothing your love won't bring My life is yours alone The only love I've ever known Your spirit pulls me through When nothing else will do Every night I pray On bended knee That you will always be My everything::  
  
Syaoran looked down at his fiancee as she yawned and cuddled closer to his chest. Even after all this time together, holding her close, in moments like this was like heaven on earth. Like all at once the room was emptied, the lights dimmed past the glow of the current ones, a white cloud of mist filling the room nearly to their knees. That was what holding her was like. The image in his mind.  
  
::Now all my hopes and all my dreams are suddenly reality you've opened up my heart to feel a kind of love that's truly real a guiding light that'll never fade there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade for the love you give it won't let go I hope you'll always know ::  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she taped her best friend and her beau. Eriol standing at her side, whispering an incantation as the room dimmed, and a mist filled the room. Tomoyo gave a sound of awe, then looked up at him as he looked at her. "It should be special, it's what they feel, what THEY see." Tomoyo handed her camera to Rika next to her, and jumped into Eriol's arms as she kissed him.  
  
::You are my everything Nothing your love won't bring My life is yours alone The only love I've ever known Your spirit pulls me through When nothing else will do Every night I pray On bended knee That you will always be My everything ::  
  
Daemeon came behind Rika, as she handed Tomoyo back her camera, and hugged her. She sighed and leaned against her boyfriend as she watched the couple before them dance, in their own little world. Not sensing a single other person in the world. Rika was sent into a similar world, as Daemeon left butterfly kisses along her neck as they swayed to the music.  
  
::You're the breath of life in me the only one that sets me free and you have made my soul complete for all time (for all time) ::  
  
Jacki sat in her seat, a cup of punch before her, thinking back to a time when she always thought she'd see Kim at something like this. A silent tear slid down her face as she remembered her best friends obsession with American Boy Bands through their first few years at high school, before they had grown up, and she got into the more American Emo stuff. Dimitri leaned across the table to his girlfriend, and wiped away the tear that followed the first with the cuff of his sleeve. She looked at him, and he reassured her with a brilliant smile.  
  
::You are my everything (you are my everything) Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring) My life is yours alone (alone) The only love I've ever known Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through) When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do) Every night I pray (I pray) On bended knee (on my knee) That you will always be be my everything::  
  
Our favorite couple kept moving to the sweet music. Both waking from their eternal dance. The song was coming closer to an end. And that meant three things: 1) End of Senior Year; 2) Short Party; 3) Sleep.  
  
::You are my everything Nothing your love won't bring::  
  
Suddenly the lights and music cut. The girls present in the room screamed as a face materialized out of nowhere above Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura screamed as the face looked at her. 'Those eyes.' She thought. 'I've seen them somewhere before.' Suddenly the eyes dulled, and a bright red light, like that of a laser, shot towards her.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran screamed as he pushed her onto the floor and out of the way. The laser like light missing him by less than an inch above his shoulder.  
  
The face looked at him with envy. "Someday. You'll all pay." The face began to disappear, but left behind a tiny square of paper, landing near Sakura's head.  
  
"Are you OK?" Syaoran asked as he stood up, offering her his hand. Realizing that her eyes weren't adjusted to the dark yet, he bent down and picked her up. Hiding the paper into his pocket before she discovered it.  
  
One by one, the main lights in the room turned back on, and reluctantly, everyone left. There was no point in staying. The prom was over.  
  
-Tomoyo's Room-  
  
The girls had just changed back into their day clothes, and headed back down to Tomoyo's living room. However, Sakura and Tomoyo remained. "So what did you need to tell me Sakura?" Sakura whispered into her friend's ear, Tomoyo's eyes got wide as she grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Come on! I've got an idea!" Tomoyo pulled her into the bathroom, and locked the door.  
  
A few minutes later, Syaoran came looking for Sakura, only to find the girls locked in the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Sakura? It's late. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo quickly said, "Call me when you get home. Then I'll tell you." Sakura nodded, and opened the door with a smile.  
  
"You ready hun?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura said. Before he turned to walk away, he got a glimpse of the small item on the counter, but decided not to mention it.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well..Whatcha think? Review please? O what could the item be? OK.. Special..The next chapter will be up tomorrow.... ::sigh:: I just had to give in to myself. TTYL! R&R! please?!?!?!?  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	11. Chapter 10 Surprise Surprise

_-_-_-_  
  
KiKi: Hello All. Well it's me today instead of Kanbi. She's kinda having an overload of things to do. Plus, she figured you all missed me. Isn't she sweet. Well anyway, I don't want to delay any further. This chapter is short due to lack of Kanbi-ness. Sorry, but she'll get back to writing this week.  
  
Sorry but we don't own CCS..  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Back at S+S's Apartment-  
  
Syaoran and Sakura entered their apartment in silence. Syaoran went to change out of his tux, thus giving Sakura the chance to call Tomoyo. She quickly dialed, and Tomoyo picked up. "So.." Sakura started for her friend. "Yes or no?"  
  
Her friend cleared her throat. "Hai." Tomoyo said softly. "Call me if you need anything. OK? Promise."  
  
"Yes Tomoyo. I promise." Sakura said, tears welling up in her emerald eyes. They both hung up.  
  
Just then the bedroom door opened, and Syaoran came out into the room. Sakura looked at him, and at once all of the tears fell. She looked scared. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked, halfway knowing the answer. She didn't respond. She just kept on crying. "Sakura? Please tell me." He pulled her to his chest, she hugged him back.  
  
"You'll..probably...hate...me...for...it." She managed, between sobs.  
  
"What happened? You're not making much sense."  
  
"Syaoran..We're going to..have...a baby." She completely broke down this time. He lifted her up and sat her in a near by arm chair. He kneeled in front of her, facing her.  
  
"Sakura? Shh..It's OK."  
  
"But, we're not married. Your clan! What if you don't want kids yet!"  
  
He reached up and cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him. He sighed, "To answer everything you just said; we'll get married soon, I could care less about my clan, and I do want kids. Would I have done these things if not? Sakura, I love you, and I'll love the baby too. Because it's ours. You and I created it. It's a symbol of our love. So please, don't cry. You have no reasons to cry."  
  
She stopped crying, and wiped her face with her sleeve. She looked at Syaoran in front of her. "Oh Syaoran!" she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself onto the floor on top of him. "I'm so happy."  
  
"Me too Sakura, me too." He brushed a hair off her face and kissed her passionately. Minutes passed before the kiss was broken. He said "But go see a doctor tomorrow, just to be safe."  
  
She giggled and replied, "Hai."  
  
"It's been a long day, why don't you head to bed. I just have to make a phone call." Syaoran said, standing up. Sakura agreed and with help from Syaoran stood up, and headed to the bedroom.  
  
Syaoran picked up the phone. First calling an unfamiliar number. Then, one he should have called a long time ago..  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Sakura awoke in her familiar scene. She was laying facing Syaoran, who held her tightly to his chest. She looked up at him. He was already awake. His eyes somewhat glazed over, staring into space past Sakura's head. "Syaoran.." she whispered. He quickly blinked and shook his head, then looked down at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking." He yawned.  
  
"Syaoran, you never yawn in the mornings. And you look tired, what time did you come to bed?"  
  
"About an hour after you, but I didn't sleep."  
  
She looked at him straight in the eye. "Mou Syaoran. You should get some sleep. You'll get sick if you don't."  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Just then, the door bell rang. Syaoran started to get out of bed, but Sakura pushed him back down.  
  
"I'll get it. You, sleep."  
  
He smiled at her and laid back down. "Anything you say boss."  
  
Sakura grabbed her robe and walked to the front door. She opened it to reveal..  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KiKi: once again, sorry for the short chapter. Kanbi would also like me to mention that she'll probably be updating 'A Dark Theatre' by the end of today..No promises. Dang it, she's always like that. She says one thing, then she never does it. We need to start forcing her to do things. I'll have to yell at her..  
  
KanbiAme: ::at a distance:: Oh KiKi..  
  
KiKi: uht oh..  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	12. Chapter 11 A Few Visitors

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hello all! I'm back!  
  
KiKi: Finally.  
  
KanbiAme: Bite me KiKi. ::Turns to audience:: Anyway, sorry for my absence lately. I've been putting off updating. I dunno why. Anywhoo, I'm here now! Yay! Well w/ no more delay, here's another chapter of 'Senior Year'!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Last chapter-  
  
Sakura grabbed her robe and walked to the front door. She opened it to reveal..  
  
-Sunday Still-  
  
"Touya! Yukito!" Sakura exclaimed seeing her brother and his best friend.  
  
"Hi Sakura. Not barging in are we?" Yukito asked.  
  
"No, of course not. Come in!" Sakura opened the door wider as the two men entered. "I'll be right back. Help yourselves to some tea and snacks." She said before running back to the bedroom.  
  
"Who was that?" Syaoran asked, he'd just finished getting dressed.  
  
"Touya and Yukito are here." Sakura said as she walked towards the closet and began to dress.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Syaoran freaked. "Your brother?" he quickly looked around for an exit. He saw the window and began to run for it.  
  
"Oh stop playing around. He's not going to be mean." Sakura said.  
  
"I have a feeling you're wrong this time Sakura." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Why? I don't see why he would be. Besides, it's your apartment, ne?"  
  
"Well you have a point there. But still."  
  
"Oh come on." Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and into the living room with the two visitors. "Ok! I'm back!" Sakura called.  
  
The couple entered the room to find that the men had made tea and were about to pour some into the cups. Yukito looked at them. "Ohayo Syaoran."  
  
"Ohayo Yukito, Touya." Syaoran greeted before sitting down. "What brings you by on a Sunday? I thought you'd be with your families."  
  
"Well," Touya started. "I got this." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to Sakura. "Wondering what you knew of it."  
  
Sakura opened the paper and read what it said:  
  
Watch your back. You're one of the most loved by the persons I hate the most. I give you one week.  
  
"It's not signed." Sakura noted, handing the paper to Syaoran.  
  
"When I opened it, I felt something. So I showed it to Yukito. He and Yue both felt it too. He suggested that we consult you and the brat about it. Maybe that stuffed animal if he's around." Touya said, sipping his tea.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "Guess we could wake him up." she looked to Syaoran.  
  
"What? You want my help? To wake up the stuffed animal?" Sakura looked at him with sad eyes. "No! I wont do it! All he's gonna do is eat all the food and insult me! NO! Not in my own house!"  
  
"Syaoran? Please?" The monotone voice caught his attention. Sakura, Syaoran, and Touya turned to see Yue, standing where Yukito was previously sitting. "Sakura is going to need as much power as possible to wake him. He's been asleep since the sealing of the last card. That's nearly 8 years. It wont be easy. You share your power with her. I know what happened at graduation."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the young warrior. He scratched his head and sweat dropped. "Well..uh....yea.."  
  
"Please. Syaoran." Yue continued.  
  
Sakura looked to her fiancée, "Please Syaoran?"  
  
"Fine. But he insults me once, and I'm locking him in the closet." Syaoran finally agreed.  
  
A few minutes later the coffee table was cleared from the tea, the three with magic kneeled around the book that lied on the table. Yue instructed them. "Alright. Sakura, transform your wand." she did so. "Ok. Now concentrate on Keroberos. How he looks, how he sounds, even how he smells." Syaoran gave a small laugh at that. Yue looked at him displeased. "Just concentrate." A few minutes later a bright light came from the book, and the tiny yellow form hovered in mid air.  
  
He slowly looked towards his mistress. "Sakura! Ohayo!" he looked to the other company in the room. "GAKI!!" he pointed at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Welcome to MY HOME stuffed animal."  
  
"Why YOU!" Kero yelled and attached himself onto Syaoran's finger.  
  
Syaoran grunted and sighed at the fact that he didn't feel the pain like he did when they were kids. "Sakura?" he sighed.  
  
"Kero! Let go of Syaoran!" she said.  
  
"Fine." Kero said after surrendering Syaoran's finger. He turned to Sakura and flew into her arms. "I missed you Sakura!!" he cried.  
  
"I missed you too Kero." she said, hugging her guardian.  
  
"Anyway, what'd ya wake me for?" he asked hovering in front of her.  
  
"Well.." Sakura started. She told him the tales of the happenings lately. The dreams, the face, the weird events, and finally the letter.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Kero started after Sakura finished her story. "You're gonna marry the gaki?" Everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
  
"Kero. You don't get the point." Sakura started.  
  
"Yeah, we're kinda in a bind here...so can you help us stuffed animal?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Kero scratched his head. "Well..Lemme see the note." Syaoran handed him the paper. "Hmm.." Kero thought as he held the paper. "Can I have a few days to concentrate on it?"  
  
"Yes. Of course." Yue said as he changed back into Yukito.  
  
"But.." Syaoran started. "We're going to Hong Kong the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Hong Kong? Why?" Kero asked.  
  
The four people sighed. "Never mind." They said together.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Sakura said as she got up to answer it. "Hello? Yes, This is she. Really? Today? At 2? Ok. I'll be there. Yes. Goodbye." she hung up and turned to Syaoran. "Can I ask you something Syaoran?"  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Come into the kitchen with me to make some more tea." She said as the two headed into the kitchen.  
  
Syaoran put the kettle on to boil. "So what was that about?"  
  
"You called my doctor?"  
  
"Uh..Yea." He looked to his girlfriend. She had tears in her emerald eyes. "What's wrong Sakura?" he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you." she sniffled into his shoulder.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking this all so well. And for caring so much. I love you Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Sakura."  
  
Their moment was interrupted by the doorbell. "Touya? Can you get it?" Sakura called.  
  
"Sure." her brother answered back. A few seconds later he said, "Oh. Hi. Is it just me or is today the day for visiting?"  
  
"Who's here?" Syaoran asked and came into the living room. He was shocked at the site before him. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well.." Eriol started. "I felt 2 auras suddenly." He looked to Kero. "Good to see you again Keroberos."  
  
"Wai! Eriol! Suppi!" Kero called.  
  
"Two auras?" Sakura asked. "Whose?"  
  
"Well one was Kero's. The other.." Eriol started.  
  
"It felt evil." Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon said together.  
  
"Evil?" Syaoran and Sakura looked to each other. Then at their best friends. "Tomoyo, Eriol, Ruby, Spinel, come in. We need to talk." Sakura said, going back to the kitchen to get more tea cups.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: So? Yay or nay? LoL. Anyway, (lol that rhymes.) I'm gonna try and update some more this weekend. I'd love it if you R+R'ed! Ok...Goodnight.  
  
KiKi: Oh! And Happy Turkey Day! Don't eat too much!  
  
KanbiAme: I did. ::KiKi hands her a bowl:: no thanks. Had too much stuffing already.  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	13. Chapter 12 A Letter and Lightning

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Yay! We're back!  
  
KiKi: No..You're back! I've been bugging you to write for ages! I mean, come on, Thanksgiving was in November, now it's what, February? Nearly March! Geez Kanbi! Get a life will you! You need to keep up with the demands of my Fans!  
  
KanbiAme: You're fans? What are you, a nut? I'm the one who's writing this, you're just my faithful sidekick. You know, like Batman has Robin, Sakura has Syaoran, and I have you. Hey, who decides these partnerships anyway? Why couldn't I have Syaoran?!?!?!  
  
KiKi: Because Kanbi, you're just a human, and he's just ink and paint.  
  
KanbiAme: ::tears:: Well, at least I can make him do what i want in my stories.  
  
KiKi: True, But, I think you better get on with the story now, these people have been waiting for nearly 3 months!  
  
KanbiAme: Ok Ok..Here ya go..Chapter 12 of Senior Year. Enjoy..  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Downtown Tokyo-  
  
A dark figure stood as he watched the figures on the streets below clear out. The sun was beginning to set, and he'd been watching for the Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf to leave the building they'd gone into earlier in the afternoon. Suddenly, his prey were spotted. He jumped from building to building following them as they walked down the street. When they stopped to get into a car, he dropped the envelope so it fell through the sun roof of the SUV.  
  
-Sakura and Syaoran-  
  
"Syaoran? What's this?" Sakura asked as she picked up an envelope in the car. She handed it to Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know." he carefully opened it, read it, and closed it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked again, seeing the mysterious look on his face.  
  
"Nothing, just something that i forgot to do for Eriol." He lied.  
  
"Oh, Ok." She dropped the subject, and turned on the radio to an American station.  
  
-Syaoran's Thoughts- (He's NOT talking!)  
  
I don't want you to give it all up  
  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
  
"What will she do when she finds out? Will she think me dishonest for not telling her. I just don't want her to be harmed."  
  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
  
You never gave us a chance to be  
  
"She'll think that I think she can't protect herself. She'll think that i think her unable."  
  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
  
To tell me that everything's alright  
  
"She'll push me away, wont she?"  
  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
  
You know I'd do that for you  
  
" 'So you're heading to Hong Kong eh? I'm sure that trip will be a real BLAST.' That's what it really said. It has nothing to do with Eriol."  
  
So Why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
"Why am i not telling her the truth? Why am i lying to the only person on earth that I love?"  
  
Cause I did enough to show you that I  
  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
  
"I have to fight this by myself. She cant be harmed. Not the way she is."  
  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
  
When you thought your life had had enough  
  
"Yet, I'm the one who always told her to be strong and do things for herself."  
  
And when I get close, you turn away  
  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
  
"I'm such a fucking hypocrite."  
  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
  
You know I'd do that for you  
  
"Maybe i should let her fight with me?"  
  
So why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
"But what would I do if she was hurt? I'd die. Her brother would kill me."  
  
-End Syaoran's thoughts-  
  
The music abruptly shut off. Syaoran turned to face Sakura. "What?" he asked under her intent stare.  
  
"What are you thinking? One minute you looking deep thought, the next you're smiling, and then you look like you could kick something. What's wrong Syaoran?"  
  
He refrained from looking at her. If he did, he'd tell her everything. He stared at the road before him. "Nothing," he smiled, "Just thinking about you and the baby, and how your brother is going to react."  
  
Sakura giggled, "Then i understand completely. How do you think he'll react?"  
  
"I think he'll start off by beating my face into the ground, then demanding an explanation on why we did what we did, and then make me feel guilt by stating that we're not even married, and then, Yukito will come to my rescue and tell Touya how we were engaged and planning to get married anyway." Syaoran chuckled.  
  
Sakura smiled and looked out her window. "Life just keeps getting more and more interesting, ne Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, as he pulled into a parking space outside his apartment. "Come on, we've got a trip to pack for."  
  
Sakura nodded, and got out of the car, then bounded up the steps before him. "Betcha i can get upstairs before you!" she stuck out her tongue and ran up the stairs.  
  
Syaoran smiled evilly, locked the car doors, and easily leaped up onto the ledge of his balcony. He entered his apartment, and walked toward the front door and headed into the hall. He found Sakura still running up the steps. She looked at him in disbelief. "Even after all these years, I still have it." he chuckled.  
  
"Cheater." she whispered, before entering the apartment, and began packing.  
  
-2 Days Later-Tokyo Airport-  
  
Syaoran sighed as he watched Chiharu and Takashi tape Sakura and him outside their gate.  
  
"I've never been to Hong Kong before." Chiharu giggled.  
  
"Did you know, that in ancient China.."Takashi began before Chiharu began to choke him.  
  
"We don't want to hear your tales about ancient China Tak! Just be quiet and tell us true things!" Chiharu shouted.  
  
"But they are true." Tak said as he rubbed his sore neck.  
  
"Yeah, about as true as the one you told us back in the 4th grade, right? 1/3 of the world's cats are aliens?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, they are." Tak said sadly as Syaoran began to walk over to them. "Tell them that it's true Syao."  
  
"Don't call me that Takashi. And actually, I don't believe it either. You best wait to pull your stories off with Eriol."  
  
"Yeah, Eriol and Tomoyo are meeting us there right?" Chiharu asked pointing the camera at Sakura.  
  
"Yea, everyone else is coming in on Friday." Sakura said.  
  
"Then why do we have to be there 4 days early?" Takashi asked, scratching his head.  
  
"You've never seen my home. The property is large, and the number of people living on it is larger. It'll take from tomorrow when we get there, till Sunday, the day of the wedding to get everything in order." Syaoran sighed. "I can only imagine what my sisters have in store for all of us." Thoughts ran through his mind of all the things they could possibly do. He shuddered.  
  
"Boarding call for flight 215, Non-stop to Hong Kong, China. Please board now at gate 68." They heard.  
  
"That's us. Lets Go!" Chiharu said as her and Sakura giggled. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to see this place! Syaoran talks about it, like it's a palace with gardens of Eden."  
  
"It is a lovely place." Sakura thought back to the only time she'd been there back during elementary school.  
  
They got on the plane and took their seats, Chiharu sat next to the window, Sakura next to her, then across the aisle sat Syaoran, and then Takashi next to him. Sakura closed her eyes and pondered about the days to come, and how her life would change forever.  
  
-3 Hours Later-  
  
Sakura awoke to feel the plane rocking around in all directions. She got spooked and sat straight up in time to hear the captains announcement, "We've come into a storm, and are having technical difficulties, we'll be landing in Taiwan for a short time to fix any and all problems. Please buckle yourselves in, and be prepared for a less than smooth ride."  
  
Sakura looked over to Syaoran, "You feel it too?" he asked quietly, so no one would over hear.  
  
"Yeah, look out the window." They both whispered into their friend's ear and then opened the shade to the window. Outside where some freaky looking purple and black clouds, and visible lightning traveling from cloud to cloud. Sakura gasped as a familiar face appeared during a flash of lightning.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Chiharu asked as she looked out the window.  
  
"Watch when the lightning flashes." Sakura whispered. Chiharu waited to see what Sakura was talking about. When she saw the face, she nearly screamed, until Sakura put her hand over her mouth. "Shh.." Sakura hushed. "No one else knows." Chiharu nodded.  
  
Suddenly, they felt a great shock, and the plane abruptly began it's decent. "What happened? .. What's going on? .. What was that?" came cries from other passengers as the children on board began to cry and wail.  
  
The captain came over the intercom again. "It seems as though our right engine has been struck by lightning. We will be making a crash landing into the ocean approximately 5 miles from the shore of Taiwan. Please prepare as the flight attendants demonstrate. Please remain calm, do not panic, and use the oxygen masks when they fall from over head. We'll be coming down in ten minutes."  
  
Screams from other passengers could be heard as the four did as they were told. Sakura leaned over towards Syaoran, "It was him. I saw his face again." she whispered.  
  
"The right engine, do you think that.."  
  
"Yeah, he was aiming for me, but in the turbulence missed." Sakura whispered again. Chiharu began to cling to her arm.  
  
"I'm scared!" she cried.  
  
"It'll be ok Chiharu. I promise you. Don't worry. We'll be safe." Takashi said from the other side of Syaoran.  
  
Chiharu nodded, and then leaned back into her seat, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Will we be safe Syaoran?" Sakura asked above the commotion.  
  
Syaoran looked into her bright emerald eyes. "If i have anything to do with it." he reached inside of his jacket, and pulled out a wind talisman, and smiled with a glint in his eyes.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KiKi: I wonder what's going to happen? Omg! What's he got up his sleeve?  
  
KanbiAme: We'll have to wait on some reviews before i can reveal that KiKi.  
  
KiKi: Can i just review a couple THOUSAND times and you just TELL me?!?!?!?  
  
KanbiAme: where's the fun in that. Well, I leave you here. Remember to review, the more i get, the sooner i update! Luv ya! Ja Ne!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


End file.
